X2 the threat X3 the reunion Gate Shift
by TheFalseDragon
Summary: A fan fiction based on the game X2 the threat and its sequel which is not yet released, please try your best to read this more of chapter one will be written soon and updated


Chapter 1- part 1 (not sure how many words in a post xD) 

A squad of M5's flew past the observation deck on the SHA flagship "SHA Victory" the Teladi Condor gracefully preparing to enter the gate, its scouts waiting on the other side after giving the all clear for the use of the gate. The squad leaders were all briefing the pilots whom were under thier command and raz and mck were on the way to their centeurs to lead the attack.

They entered the gate with the new gate shifts the fleet had lost argon prime and was stuck searching for the missing sector, there database read that they were entering Ore Belt but there was no asteriods here, something was wrong. The Prophet, still in his dressing gown, who the ship's personel felt was completly insane was pacing up and down trying to work out where they were, no signs of life for the sectors since the shift. Some of the crew were muttering about attempting a jump. they hadn't heard from the titan whos crew rebelled and jumped to the argon prime coordinants. what was this place.

Passing the gas nebula to the left they headed for the northen gate in an attempt to find some life, flashes in the distance caught the private who was monitoring for possible hostile contacts. Radioing in from his Paranid M5 he stated, not asked, that he was going to investigate further. pushing his engines to more than twice the safe level, far too eager.

More flashes appeared and the crews who were able to see them were getting worried, however a more annoyed than worried Prophet cut engines and ordered the squads to form up. Raz and Mck rushed for their M5's and were some of the first to leave the carrier for thier ships, both docking and calling upon the other M6's to complete their squad.

They followed standard protocol for the exorcise heavier fighters leaving first and then followed by the lighter protective crafts afterwards. Mck and Raz created an M6 triangle on either side of the carrier listening on the comm for the command to do something else, although mck had gone to his hold for something to calm himself a little.

A long wait passed and still not all the forces were formed and ready. some people needed to be woken and a failure on the carrier's docking computer were just a few of the problems. but soon there they were 10 M6's including Raz's and Mck's and a huge wall of 70 M3's all piloted by well tried professional men, the M3's split into 14 squads 7 under raz's command and a further 7 under mck's. and finally the M5's mainly formed by Paranid vessels with the odd disco in there they were mainly for taking out similar vessels from the otherside although in the this battle they might have to team up to take out bigger targets.

Using a camera bot sent out a few Mizuras ago the unknown fleet was assesed, numbering twice as high as themselves this could be a tricky fight although the bulk of thier force was the 2 Destroyer style monster ships that seems to be decorated with turrents. perhaps 10 times to amount a Titan could boast. Lets hope they're slow.

Suddenly the comm that raz was listening to, mck had turned his off for the time, crackled and picked up a message. "Thi...s...th.. Earth...fence fleet.. Ple..e ex... this sect.r ...full speed o.. prepa... to ...destroyed..." it sounded like an old voice controled computer that must have been stripped from an argon vessel at some point. after that the comm channel fell silent.

Raz passed on a recording of the message to the SHA flagship that had been left in The-Prophets command, Mck prefering to be in the action himself no standing around giving orders. Upon hearing it he had but one choice as earth meant people, he hoped. "Raz, Mck get the M5's to move behind and slightly below your ships and make sure tht they are fully stocked with missles, if they needs any more the TL's have 1000 of each, each, so there is plently to go around. and get the M3's ready to do a missle battery style attack on the destroyers. but don't move yet.". The fleet reorganised itself from its lax formation into the tightly knit aggressive formation obviously preparing to lauch at the fleet on the other side of the sector.

The comm crackled again but this time it was on all channels, and much clearer this time. "This is the final warning, we are preparing to attack and you will not survive. please exit formations and head towards the warpgate located behind you." A long silence passed until The Prophet made up his mind, "all ships keep formation and advance at 20 m/s" and then on the channel just raz and mck were using he gave a further command "Raz Mck, i want you to tell your M3's to concentrate 10 hornet missles each on a super destroyer, raz you take the left one, mck you take the right. and get your M5's to go after any who are targeting yourselves of the other M6's in your wing, you should try to concentrate fire coming from the side of their force. as far as our scanners can tell they don't have any shielding at all so be careful out there. Good luck."

"good luck my arse" said mck to raz over a private comm "he's just worried about how he'll look if and when we find argon prime again." raz laugh a little clearly finding mck's behaviour humourous then replied "don't worry we'll steal the show with our huge amo.." mck cut him off with a cheer, obviously he had kept some of that drink he claimed was finished. maybe another time now raz had bigger fish to fry.

The fleet that they were facing off seemed to be closing faster than 20 m/s and this was confirmed by The-Prophet calling all fighters to increase speed to 100 m/s whilst keeping formation, he hoped this mad man knew what he was doing. quickly doing some maths raz realised they would meet in about 10 Mizuras, his heart was racing as he went to check on his missle bays, if something went wrong here he couldn't hope to just hide through this, a ship without power or weapons here was dust. he was pleased to see the 50 Hornet missles he had purchased earlier in good condiction all stacked to perfection so that when one was used the next would be instantly aviable to be fired.

Another Message came through for jsut Mck and Raz, "Would you guys try to get your wings to take out as many of the lighter craft, i've got a feeling about them, not quite sure what it is but they have too many of them and i'd like to see them removed." they both got ready to give the order, noticing they were only 30 km away raz got to his comm, tuned it to the leaders channel so as he could contact the wings under his command, "This is Alpha Wing Leader, do you all copy", he waited a short while for them to get to thier comms and tune to him, "This is NovaAlpha reporting in" "This is NovaBeta reporting in" and so it went until all of them had checked in and he was getting a little tight for time, know mck he'd just gone straight in with the orders, never was one for protocols.

"This is Alpha Wing Leader would all nova wings please concentrate upon the Super Destroyers, your target will now be selected by your computer and i would like you to fire 10 Hornet missles, aim for the bottom of it this has been identified as the weakest part of its hull and no shields has been detected, once you have fired the 10 hornets continue through taking out as many Smaller vessels as possible don't worry about the M3 size ones my wing will be taking care of them, once done circle round for another missle run, you will be aided by Mck's Nova wings once the Super Destroyer is either powerless or destroyed concentrate on taking out as many targets as you can, copy" they all called in clearly understanding how they should approch this task, the M5's knew what to do already as he had contacted them earlier although he did now check on them.

At 5km between them and the hostile forces the M5's did as planned, they boosted in front of the rest of the fleet offloaded all thier missles targeting the craft of approximatly M4/3 size yet at the same time the Hostile forces follow suit sending 100's of missles towards the Carrier which was now stopped at a safe distance so that The Prophet could watch events unfold and make alterations to the battle plan.

The M5's dipped down and at the same time the M6's both swung out the side as was planned the M3's Opened fire upon the missles taking out perhaps 60 of those that were fired and then began to shoot there way towards the Super Destroyer, however the smaller light craft offloaded about 20 missles each towards each nova, some of the nova's at the side didn't stand a chance they were no more than 3 km away when the missle's were fired and were instantly destroyed or worse left disabled unable to move, The M5's had cooled from the missle's they sent off and had rejoined the fight, dispite thier small number the pilots were showing the true skill that made the argon who they were, they took out ship after ship, they technology used by these hostiles was nothing compared to that of the ships the SHA was using, the M3's first missle strike crippled one Super Destroyer taking out its power and causing its weapon systems to fail and the other was completly destroyed, Mck and Raz's Wings fly in from the side and targeted the few ships left for them by the M3's.

With the defeat of them the M5's chased the few remaining ships as they tried to flee and the M3's and M6's returned to the carrier to celebrate on this sucessful battle, earth was near. But with the costs running into the billions of credits was it really something to be cheering about, the lose of 26 M3's and their pilots not to mentions 1 M6 although its crew did survive and the damage recieved from the missles sent at the carrier, this was a fight that would have best been avoided, the destruction here would show for years to come, things don't hide so well in the emptyness of space, the bodies of those who died left to their open grave.

A boarding party of 10,000 men was sent to the Super Destroyer and scouts through the north gate, raz only hoped this was the end of the conflict with the unknown defenders, further more he hoped they had found somewhere safe.

(more from chapter one to come just i don't want to create too huge a post all at once)

Please tell me of all grammer and spelling errors you find i have checked twice and fixed a few but i'm not a great proof reader


End file.
